


Dangerous Flames

by flwrfll



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Humiliation, Love Triangles, M/M, Noble Sabo, Omorashi, Teasing, agressive ace, captain marco, pee fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrfll/pseuds/flwrfll
Summary: After being captured, Marco's execution is scheduled, but his crew saves him and, as a guarantee that no enemy ship will pursue them, they kidnap Sabo, the young noble and son of the governor of Dawn Island.Captain!Marco and Noble!Sabo[Sabo x Marco x Ace]
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Enjoy your reading!

"The execution of the phoenix. 

The phoenix will be executed on May 8th at noon on Dawn Island. The governor has managed to trick and lure the most feared pirate of the seas into a terrible trap, and now he is trapped in a navy fort, waiting for his execution. 

The harbor villagers seem to be very happy with the news, the phoenix was one of the greatest marauders and a constant threat to all who tried to earn their lives honestly at sea. The nobles celebrated their imprisonment with a great celebration, never seen before, in the city of Goa, now they can do business and sail the ocean without having to worry about the great Cursed Mermaid, the ship of the phoenix, sailing the seas in search of new victims. 

The governor of the island, Outlook III, is being treated like a true legend, no one has ever captured the phoenix before, and the price of his head will be paid to the nobleman when the famous pirate is executed.” 

Sabo sighed low after finishing reading the article in the newspaper, he had never compacted with his father's executions, he considered horrifying how the death of a pirate was a reason for great celebration, even if he was not a good man, the phoenix did not deserve to be taken to the slaughter like a pig. However, it seemed that he was the only one who had that thought. 

It wasn't every day that a famous and feared pirate was executed, so the whole island was making great preparations for the event. A large stage had been built just for that day, the intimidating gallows had been placed there, patiently waiting for their victim. The fort had raised a marine flag, and the soldiers were guarding the prisoner day and night, who was trapped in a cell and in handcuffs made of Kairoseki, a substance that inhibits the powers and drains the energy of those who use it. 

A knock on his bedroom door was heard and soon a maid entered, smiling at the nobleman. 

"Good evening, young master." Koala made fun, winking at the blond. 

"Stop it." The boy rolled his eyes. 

"Tomorrow you have a full day, are you ready for the execution of the phoenix?" She asked, going to fix the young man's bed. 

"I hate executions, I'm not looking forward to it, as the rest of the world population seems to be." 

"You're a good man." She smiled. "But you need sleep, you don't want to piss off the governor and be late for the big event." 

Sabo got up from his desk, going towards the closet, looking for his sleeping clothes. 

"But it's really a shame, they say the phoenix is a very handsome man." Koala commented, smiling sideways. "They said he has a gorgeous abs and that he looks like a Greek god." 

Sabo felt his face burn, the maid knew the blonde's preference for men – Something his parents could never know – and just thinking about such a wonderful man made the blonde totally ashamed. 

"Get out of the room, now!" He yelled, embarrassed. 

"Ah, young master, you're all red!" The girl held the laughs and tried to look serious. 

"Koala!" 

The maid left the room laughing, and the boy opened his bedroom window, the cold night breeze could help cool his warm body out of shame. Dawn Island was very beautiful at night, the governor's family home was located on a hill above the city and the villages, which gave him a privileged view of the island. 

The breeze that hit his face and waved his hair was refreshing, he closed his brown eyes for a moment, just enjoying the pleasant weather. Until the breeze got stronger, when he opened his eyes again he came across, on the horizon, a huge ship of black sails, floating on the coast. 

A dense and ghostly mist slowly swallowed the city, frightened the blond paralyzed, just waiting for what would come next. And then cannon shots, the noise was so loud that the nobleman could hear from his faraway house, and soon the cries of Dawn's population. 

Another loud noise was heard by Sabo, but this time the sound came from inside the house, quickly the boy opened the door of his room and went down the stairs halfway, seeing, to his terror, unknown men entering his house. 

"It's him!" A man with black hair and freckles on his face said, pointing to the blond. "Get him!" 

Sabo had no other reaction than to go upstairs again and try to hide in his father's office, he searched the drawers and shelves for anything he could use as a weapon to protect himself, but his trembling hands and blurred vision did nothing to help his situation. Desperate, when he heard the door try to be broken in, he ran under the table and hid, trying to control his breathing, so that he wouldn't be found. 

The door opened in a knock and a strange and disturbing silence enveloped the office, the blond placed one of his hands against his own mouth, trying to muffle the sound of his breath. Until one hand grabbed his hair tightly, pulling him out of his hiding place. 

"Look what we found here." The same man from before smiled diabolically. "Come on, you'll be useful to our plan." 

After being dragged to the fort, Sabo observed with astonishment and fear the state of the structure and the dead soldiers among the rubble, the brunette beside him held on so tightly that he felt the man's short fingernails tearing the skin off his wrist. The pirate pushed him into the prisoners' ward and crossed his arms. 

"Get the damn keys to the cells." 

Sabo stood still for a while, trying to reason what was happening. 

"Isn't it easier just to destroy with cannon fire?" He asked. 

"Don't play with me." The brunette narrowed his dark eyes. "Take the keys and open the cell." 

"No." 

The freckled man, cast such a furious look at the nobleman that it seemed his eyes were on fire, and caught him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Noble bastard, I'm gonna-" 

"Ace." A strong voice cut the other boy's speech. "No need to be so aggressive." 

Sabo turned his face and looked at the dark cell, the silhouette of a man appeared little by little, until the slightest candlelight of the environment illuminated his features. His face was made of strong and raw lines, his jaw was defined and he had a long, thin nose, his lips were small and a mischievous smile danced by them, a lock of blond hair was fallen over one of his eyes, which were of an intense shade of greyish blue. 

"The little noble will be an obedient boy and help us, won't he?" The prisoner said, coming close to the black bars."Otherwise this little island of yours will be reduced to dust and everyone you love will burn, and I will make sure you see everything." 

The pirates around him began to laugh, diabolical and cold laughter. The blond boy squeezed his eyes and frowned, he was feeling hatred towards that man. 

"You are the phoenix." 

"In the flesh, pretty boy." He replied, smiling. "Now get the keys." 

Ace released his shirt and left him free, slowly the boy, annoyed, took out of the hiding place the spare keys, and gave them to the brunette, who opened the cell and removed the handcuffs from the phoenix. He felt as if he had freed a demon, as if he had opened the pandora's box and left the worst evils of the world loose around. 

"Good boy." The free man said. 

"Let me go now, I've done what you wanted." 

"Let you go"? You're our guarantee, we can't just attack an island and leave empty-handed, right, guys?" The blond asked the crew. "And we also don't want enemy ships following us while we're escaping."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" They answered. 

"Look sugar, you'll get on the ship with us and if I'm in a good mood I'll let you go at our next stop." The eldest smiled, picking up and playing with one of the blond locks of the young man's hair. 

"Next stop?" The boy answered with a trembling voice. 

"Tortuga." 

Tortuga, the island of pirates, ruled and administered by pirate lords handpicked by pirate lords of the past, each generation was worse than the next. The young nobleman's brown eyes widened, that island was one of the forbidden territories, and almost no one but a pirate could get there, in short, the blond couldn't get home. 

"You can't do that." 

"I already did." The captain laughed. "Take care of him, Ace." 

And then everything went dark, and the last thing Sabo heard was the annoying voice of that brunette pirate, making fun of his situation. 

"Good night, cutie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is a douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos! You are all lovely! 
> 
> My native language is not English, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Enjoy your reading!

Sabo slowly opened his eyes, his whole body was aching and so was his head, he took one of his hands to the place where he received the hit and groaned in pain. He was thrown to the floor of a ship's deck, after blinking a lot, his vision finally focused, the blond held onto a nearby mast and got up with difficulty. 

"You finally woke up, sleeping beauty." 

The men from the Phoenix crew were running back and forth, tidying up their cannons in strategic position, as if they were waiting for an attack. Ace appeared in his field of vision, his arms crossed and his black hair slightly messed up. 

"Where am I?" The blond asked, disoriented. 

"Are you dumb? You're in the Cursed Mermaid, of course." He answered, rolling his dark eyes. 

He looked at the black sails of the ship and bit his lips hard, he was inside a pirate ship, something he never thought would happen in his life. The freckled man took one of the arms of the little one and turned it over to face Dawn Island, which gradually became smaller and more distant. 

"After you passed out like a damsel in distress, the captain blackmailed your father, said if any enemy ship follows us he will kill you in the morning." The pirate explained with the greatest naturalness in the world. 

"I didn't faint you hit me in the head!" The youngest screamed, angry. 

Ace just ignored him. 

"For your sake, it's better that your father obey orders, but just in case we've positioned the cannons and..." He didn't see where that big, sharp sword came from, he just felt the cold metal against his throat. "I'm ready to cut that throat of yours." 

"You... You're a savage." The nobleman said between his teeth. 

"I'm a pirate, little boy." Ace spat on the floor. "Not a maiden like you." 

"I am not a maiden!" 

"Really? Look around, doll." The brunette turned the blond's body, showing it to the crew. "Close to us you are a maiden." 

The crew was mostly men who looked like closets, big, tall, full of muscles and with ugly faces. In contrast, Sabo was thin and had almost no muscles, even if he wasn't that short, he was a maiden compared to the men of the phoenix. 

Even Ace, who was about the height of the nobleman, was full of muscles and possessed exceptional strength. The blond turned his face, ashamed that the brunette was right. 

"Let him go, Ace." The captain's voice made itself present. 

Ace removed the sword from Sabo's throat, who could breathe better and took one of his hands to the skin of his neck, relieved. 

"Welcome to the Cursed Mermaid, doll." The blond opened a mischievous smile, leaning against the top of the stairs that gave access to the captain's cabin. 

"Bastard, I'll kill you for dirtying up my honor by putting me on a damn pirate ship!" Sabo shouted, the tone of his voice angered. 

The men around laughed, but the blond didn't let it shake. The eldest smiled even more, coming down the stairs slowly. 

"Don't get so angry, yoi." 

The noble narrowed his pretty dark eyes and stole Ace's sword, which was now guarded in the man's waist. None of the pirates expected it, not even the captain, who looked surprised at the youngest. 

"I challenge you to a sword fight!" 

"A sword fight? You think you're being rational, yoi?" The eldest asked, folding his arms and stopping in the middle of the stairs. 

"Kick that little noble's ass, Captain!" One of the men spoke and that was the trigger for the whole crew to start screaming. 

Ace laughed while he looked at the blond next to him with an ironic, cold look. The phoenix lifted a finger and the whole crew shut up, he finished coming down the stairs and stood in front of the youngest. 

"I accept your duel, yoi." 

All the men walked away and left their captain and prisoner in the middle of the deck, Ace leaned against a cannon and kept staring at the nobleman with disdain. The captain took his sword from his waist and positioned himself, the blond also positioned, not letting himself be intimidated, he would have to show his skills that he acquired with the fencing lessons. 

Sabo went over Marco, his movements were light and fluid, he seemed to dance while holding a sword, most of the crew was shocked again by the boy's ability. The captain continued with the mischievous smile on his lips, only dodging and defending himself from the blond's attacks. 

Irritated, the young man tried a more aggressive approach, the swords collided and emitted a loud noise, no one could divert their attention from the fight, it wasn't every day they saw the captain fighting. Sabo's feet and body work were also very good, results of years and years practicing fencing to perfection 

However, he was fighting a pirate captain, and no pirate fight was fair. Marco cut the youngest's belt, making his pants fall to the ground, the crew exploded in loud laughter. 

"Nice legs, yoi." The phoenix laughed. "Prettier than Ace's." 

Ace rolled his dark eyes and the crew laughed even more, the brunette was considered the prettiest of the gang, at least until the prisoner arrived. 

Sabo felt his face burn and his blood boil in his veins, he pulled up his pants and tried to fight again, this time with even more will to hurt the pirate. The phoenix, tired of the game, put an end to that duel and in one movement made the noble drop his sword and put his own sword in the throat of the youngest. 

"Touché, yoi.” 

The young man angrily stared at the eldest, who kept his sword and walked away from the boy. Ace, who was a bit distant, walked up to the blond and took his sword out of his hand in a not very delicate way. 

"Never steal my sword again, if you have love for your life." He said, coming close to the captain. 

"Welcome aboard the Cursed Mermaid, yoi." Marco smiled. "All speed, men! I want to be far away from this damn island by morning!" 

"Aye aye, Captain!" 

"Ace, show the princess his royal chambers." 

Ace gave a little laugh and pulled the nobleman by the collar of his shirt, going down the stairs to the inside of the boat. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Where you're going to sleep, of course." 

They passed the place where the crew slept and went down another level, and then another, until they arrived in a dark and humid place. Ace lit his own finger and Sabo looked at him surprised, his brown eyes wide-open. 

"Be careful with me, I can burn you in one piece." He said with a wicked smile. 

The blond didn't know whether he was joking or serious, he made a mental note of never annoying the brunette. The place was lit by the pirate's flame, it was a dungeon, full of bars and a lock. 

"A little different from where you slept before, but don't worry, the rats will keep you company." The tallest said ironically, pushing the youngest into the improvised prison. "Have a good night, try to rest, I'll wake you up early tomorrow." 

And with this the dark-haired man turned and left, taking along the only source of illumination, the place was enveloped by darkness and Sabo felt the fear of his childhood slowly returning. He tried to pay attention to the smell of mildew and salt water, or the disgusting noises the rats made, until after a long time he could rest his mind and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
